


May I Have This Dance?

by Alys_Brauer



Series: McKirk Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, royal!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: A prompt fill for my tumblr account mckirkishPrompt: McKirk + Royal AU“Wanna dance?” the stranger asks, his grin widening as he offers Leonard his hand.And this is why he hate s political functions. Is he supposed to say yes? Is he supposed to say no? If he says no, he may create tension between Atlantia and whichever country this kid is from, but if he says yes, he might create a scandal by bruising the delicate sensibilities of most of the nobility assembled here tonight.





	

“Presenting his royal highness, Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, Crown Prince of Atlantia.”

As soon as the announcement is made, the whispers begin, and Leonard feels a scowl coming on. It’s well known that Prince Leo, as the reporters  _insist_  on calling him, doesn’t really do public appearances; not official ones anyways. He hasn’t been at an actual political even since he’d surprised the world by forgoing the military, a royal tradition, and instead enrolling in medical school.

In Leonard’s opinion he was the worst possible person to have been born a prince, but he can’t exactly change the circumstances of his birth. What he can do, is try to cut through all the horse shit the position entails; thus his decision.

Actually, it works out quite nicely. As long as he he’s within his country his people treat him like…well like a normal person. He’s just another doctor working long hours in a hospital, doing his emergency rotation just like any other regular citizen.

The rest of the world is another matter entirely. He doesn’t have  _time_  to leave the country often, which has given him a reputation. So, whenever he leaves Atlantia…shit like this happened.

The stares, the whispers, the necks craning to see the man dubbed ‘The People’s Prince’ - which is a truly ridiculous title.

Sighing, Leonard stands up straighter, tugs his suit back into place, and concentrates on keeping his face carefully neutral. He wishes he was anywhere except here, the premise behind this particular function is so positively medieval that it makes him grit his teeth.

Who actually holds balls to find a wife anymore?

Well, apparently the king and queen of Riversea. By all accounts, the crown prince is a spoiled infant who wants to sleep with anything that moves, but refuses to settle down with a respectable princess. And so, this ridiculous farce was conceived.

Leonard makes his way right to the edge of the grand ballroom, making a bee-line for the table covered in alcohol just waiting to be drunk. It’s supposed to be a princess attending, but since Atlantia doesn’t actually _have_  a princess, Leonard’s father had sent word that he would be coming as a representative, to show solidarity or some such nonsense. Of course, then he’d fallen sick…and here Leonard is, filling shoes he never, not in a million years, ever wants to fill.

He downs his first glass in a single shot, then picks up another glass to nurse with more care. Leonard is damn well aware that he can’t make a spectacle of himself, but that’s going to be pretty much impossible with the way  _everyone_  is staring at him.

“Hey.”

Looking up, Leonard looks at the man leaning next to him. Leonard quirks an eyebrow as he takes him in; it’s a fucking fairy tale prince, all blond hair, striking blue eyes and heart melting grin. Instead of answering, he makes a non-committal sound and nods, taking another sip of the far too weak alcohol.

“Wanna dance?” the stranger asks, his grin widening as he offers Leonard his hand.

And this is why he hate s political functions. Is he supposed to say yes? Is he supposed to say no? If he says no, he may create tension between Atlantia and whichever country this kid is from, but if he says yes, he might create a scandal by bruising the delicate sensibilities of most of the nobility assembled here tonight.

“Come on,” the kid encourages with a wink. “This is my party, no one’s going to say anything.”

Before Leonard can formulate a response one way or another, he’s being pulled out into the middle of the dance floor.

Well, shit.

“Aren’t you supposed to be finding a wife?” he can’t help but ask, his hands settling reflexively on Prince James’ waist. Wait…is he supposed to lead? Or is he supposed to let James lead? Or-

James doesn’t say anything about Leonard’s hand, and settles his own hand on Leonard’s shoulder, apparently content to let him lead. “Where’s the fun in finding someone in a room of people picked out by your parents?” he asks, wrinkling his nose in clear distaste. “You’re far more interesting, Bones.”

The music starts, and Leonard moves automatically into the waltz steps. “Bones?” he repeats, his eyebrow twitching upward once more.

“Yeah, you’re that doctor prince right? Oh, should I call you: Prince Bones instead?” James laughs, and Leonard’s heart flips in his chest.

Shit. Shit he’s in trouble.

“I don’t…I guess you can call me whatever you want, your royal highness. This is, after all, your party.”

Jim frowns slightly. “Jim,” he corrects. “You can call me Jim.”

Leonard shrugs, which doesn’t actually work that well when you’re in the middle of doing the waltz, and nearly trips over his own feat as he loses the rhythm. “Dammit,” he grumbles under his breath. “I’m a doctor, not a ballroom dancer.”

Jim laughs again, and Leonard’s heart melts a little more. “Relax, Bones. I know you know how to dance, every prince does. They must have some sort of training manual or something for all royalty.”

That gets a surprised snort out of Leonard, and a soft chuckle. Jim’s eyes light up at the sound, and his grin widens. Leonard smiles back, and the dance ends.

Somehow, he completely loses track of time. He’s never had so much fun at an official function before. Despite the fact that Jim is supposed to be finding a wife, he keeps finding his way back to Leonard, which Leonard can’t say he minds at all.

“So, Prince Charmin’,” Leonard teases as the orchestra strikes up the final song of the evening. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

Jim shoots Leonard a look, and for the first time that evening, he seems a little nervous. “Well, I don’t think I like any of the girls here.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Leonard asks, trying to keep his voice light, trying not to pay too much attention to the look Jim is giving him, because it’s making his heart beat kind of funny, and he’s not some princess in a fairy tale dammit! “Your parents will be disappointed.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Jim says carefully. “I was thinking that it might be beneficial to explore deeper relations with a wealthy, if reclusive, country.”

His throat goes dry, and he stares hard at Jim.

“What do you say? Your royal highness? Would Atlantia like to explore the possibility of stronger ties with Riversea?”

He keeps staring. He can’t stop staring. He can’t believe…had those words actually just come out of- “No,” he responds flatly, blunt as ever.

Jim literally deflates before his eyes.

“But,” he amends quickly. “I think I might like to get to know you a bit better, darlin’.”

There’s that smile again. Jim’s eyes light from within, Leonard’s heart melts a little more, and he knows he’s well and truly lost.


End file.
